contigo
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: hace años q no escribo je tengan piedad! pensamientos de kaoru.


Contigo.

Único capitulo.

Siempre en la vida, existe una persona que te marca completamente el alma, como si fuese un tatuaje en el corazón, y esa persona es quien marca un antes y un después en tu vida…solo una persona es quien logra que en un solo segundo puedas ser la persona mas dichosa del universo, pero también puede lograr que seas la persona mas infeliz…

Y vos lograste eso en mi, un día sin proponértelo te apareciste en mi vida, dándole un vuelco total, llenando mi soledad con sonrisas, mi tristeza con palabras, mis ilusiones con promesas…

Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento….y todas las promesas a donde fueron a parar?

Me hiciste la persona mas feliz del mundo, le enseñaste a este corazón frió a latir por primera vez…

Le diste sentido a todos los días de mi vida, hiciste que la rutina fuera placentera…

Hiciste que yo te entregara mi alma, solo vos lograbas hacerme sonreír realmente.

Solo vos me conocías como a nadie y yo pensé que te conocía

Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí…jamás pensé que en un viaje te encontraría, pero el destino quiso en ese momento que nos viéramos por primera vez….nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos…yo descubrí la gran persona que eras y me enamore de vos…

Pero por miedo no te decía nada, ja, que irónico porque vos estabas igual o peor que yo…fue tan lindo cuando te declaraste en la playa, aquella noche en diciembre… cuando me besaste por primera vez, cuando todo entre nosotros comenzó….jamás me imagine esa noche que ibas a marcarme tanto…que te iba a amar tanto….

Pese a la distancia y a los miles de obstáculos que se nos interponían, lográbamos unirnos más y más. Ya no éramos dos personas, éramos una sola, separados en dos cuerpos… le diste a mi vida la paz que yo necesitaba…

Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando dormíamos juntos en las noches, o nos escapábamos para estar juntos…las caminatas en la playa…que fue siempre nuestro testigo de nuestra historia….

Como no recordar aquella noche de octubre cuando estábamos mirando juntos el cielo que me pediste que me casara con vos…. Esa noche que fue la mas feliz de mi vida, nunca te pude decir la felicidad que me brindaste esa noche, cuando fuimos a comprar los anillos de coco para sellar nuestra promesa, nuestro secreto…

Yo no quiero un amor civilizado,  
con recibos y escena del sofá;  
yo no quiero que viajes al pasado  
y vuelvas del mercado  
con ganas de llorar.

Pero como siempre en mi vida, todo lo bueno se tiene que ir…

Cuando fue que dejamos que las discusiones nos inundaran?? Que dejamos que el orgullo y la terquedad opacaran lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro??...cuando fue que el destino le gano al amor? No lo se…y nunca mas sabré…tengo tantas preguntas para hacer, millones de dudas….

Y porque te empecinaste tanto a lastimarme? Cuando te convertiste en un desconocido para mi? Cuando fue que decidiste vengarte de que no podíamos estar juntos y te descargaste conmigo?

Yo no quiero vecinas con pucheros;  
yo no quiero sembrar ni compartir;  
yo no quiero catorce de febrero  
ni cumpleaños feliz.

Un día, después de dos años juntos, de tantas alegrías y momentos vividos, todo se fue a la basura, todo lo que nos prometimos se fue esa noche, cuando nos alejamos…

Esa noche te llore como nunca, esa noche una parte en mi murió….

pero igual eso no fue lo mas doloroso….lo que mas me dolió era tu afán de lastimarte, de refregar que eras feliz sin mi, de aparecerte con cualquier persona que estuvieras cerca de mi…de tratarme como la peor escoria…cuando mi único pecado fue amarte como a nadie…

Pero eso no fue lo que me destruyo por completo….sino que me devolvieras las ilusiones una noche que me dijeras que nunca podías olvidarme y que no necesitábamos palabras para decir lo que sentíamos, porque antes era así, las palabras ya no expresaban el amor…tus ojos me decían lo contrario a tus acciones, tus ojos aun me miraban como el primer día…pero tus palabras y lo que hiciste…ahí me destruiste ahí, rompiste mi corazón en millones de pedacitos…

Ahí entre en lamas grande depresión de mi vida, ahí deje de dormir, deje de comer, mis ojos ya no tenían mas liquido porque mis lagrimas se habían acabado de tanto llorarte

De tanto soñarte…

Fuiste tan cruel conmigo y lo seguís siendo

Yo no quiero cargar con tus maletas;  
yo no quiero que elijas mi champú;  
yo no quiero mudarme de planeta,  
cortarme la coleta,  
brindar a tu salud.

Y hoy a mas de un año, estoy aquí, escribiendo estas tristes palabras…desahogándome por primera vez de esta manera, hoy estoy desnudando mi alma…hoy te estoy dedicando mis ultimas palabras…

Hoy soy lo que fui…hoy soy apenas una sombra de la persona que conociste…lograste destruir cada ilusión en mi vida…hoy ya nada me llena, nada me conforma…

Hoy parezco un témpano de hielo, hoy la gente se me acerca y yo la rechazo….

Y vos seguir haciendo cosas para lastimarme….

Para que si estas tan feliz con tu pareja tenes que seguir atormentándome? Porque tenes ese afán de que yo me entere que estas viviendo con alguien? De que te sirve seguir lastimándome así?...no entiendo el porque….

No entiendo porque cambiaste tanto….

Ayer por primera vez hable de vos con alguien que nos conoce muy bien…y por primera vez el supo la parte de mi historia…y el que te conoce tanto o mas que yo, me dijo unas palabras que me dejaron pensando nuevamente en vos, cuando ya no estabas mas en mis pensamientos….

"el esta muy equivocado, esta desequilibrado y esta arruinando su vida por tomar decisiones desesperadas"

Acaso serán ciertas esas palabras? Acaso vos ya no sos la persona que todos conocíamos antes?...

" el se esta equivocando al obligarse a querer a alguien cuando su corazón solamente le pertenece a una persona, porque yo se lo mucho que el te amo, y el por orgullo esta pensando con la cabeza y no con el corazón"

Como desearía que eso fuera verdad, que tus palabras querido amigo fueran ciertas…pero sabemos todos la realidad….

"el tenia paz solo cuando estaba con vos"

El también era mi paz, el era todo para mi…

Yo no quiero domingos por la tarde;  
yo no quiero columpio en el jardín;  
lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde,  
es que mueras por mí.

Al fin y al cabo alguna vez todo se marchita…

Todo este tiempo aprendí a esconder en una sonrisa las ganas que aun tengo de llorar…

Y morirme contigo si te matas  
y matarme contigo si te mueres  
porque el amor cuando no muere mata  
porque amores que matan nunca mueren.

Yo no quiero juntar para mañana,  
no me pidas llegar a fin de mes;  
yo no quiero comerme una manzana  
dos veces por semana  
sin ganas de comer.

Y aquí estoy, nuevamente pensando en vos, llorando por última vez en tu honor, despidiéndome de vos..Hoy te estoy dejando atrás, porque nunca volverás…

Igual a pesar de todo lo que hiciste no logro borrarte de tu corazón, y todas las noches ruego por tu bienestar, por tu felicidad….

Espero algún día que podamos hablar…solos, tranquilamente, como lo hacíamos antes, no como dos extraños que somos ahora…

Ojala algún día todo el dolor se pueda borrar…

Yo no quiero calor de invernadero;  
yo no quiero besar tu cicatriz;  
yo no quiero París con aguacero  
ni Venecia sin ti.

No me esperes a las doce en el juzgado;  
no me digas "volvamos a empezar";  
yo no quiero ni libre ni ocupado,  
ni carne ni pecado,  
ni orgullo ni piedad.

Yo no quiero saber por qué lo hiciste;  
yo no quiero contigo ni sin ti;  
lo que yo quiero, muchacha de ojos tristes,  
es que mueras por mí.

Y morirme contigo si te matas  
y matarme contigo si te mueres  
porque el amor cuando no muere mata  
porque amores que matan nunca mueren.

Ojala esta canción cuando la vuelva a escuchar no me haga pensar en vos…

Te deseo lo mejor…vos fuiste el único amor en mi vida…

Nunca podré olvidarte…

Este es mi adiós…


End file.
